Death Trap
by doctor katy
Summary: Mason's out for revenger and to get Hannibal to return and face him he is willing to kill whatever the Doctor truly loves.
1. Prologue Different Choices

Here is my second fan fic. This prologue is mainly to set the scene. I have altered the timeline slightly and as you read om you will find the sotry deviateds off the film and book cannon. Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.

As usual reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm also searching for a beta to look over my work before I post it up here. If anyone is interested feel free to email me. 

Prologue – Different Choices

A cool breeze gently swept around the figure of the man sitting at the piano. It was evening at the sun was just setting, ready to leave Florence bathed in the harsher tones of the street lights. Mahogany book cases were circulated around the room which seemed to overflow with exquisite culture and history. The piano, by far the grandest piece, was situated in the centre and emanating from it was a calm yet haunting melody filled with longing and passion.

Hannibal's hands glided effortlessly over the keys. He still remembered the song although it had been such a long time since he had last played it. Newspapers had replaced the unrequired music score on top of the piano. They showed images of Agent Starling who had now been given the title 'Angel of Death'.

Hannibal stopped playing barely halfway through the piece and began focusing entirely on the woman in front of him. It had been three years since he had last seen Clarice in the flesh. Following the highs and lows of her career as they were thrown onto the front pages was a very poor substitute for the real thing.

Perhaps now Clarice had hit rock bottom it was time to make contact once again. Searches for 'Hannibal the Cannibal' had dwindled once more as there had been no apparent incidents since his escape. Hannibal prided himself on his self control and it was only the previous curator of the Capponi Library (well and Chilton but that slimey bastard deserved all that came to him), who had joined Pembry and Boyle in the afterlife. He smiled inwardly at himself then; the police would find it very hard to find the body of his predecessor. The _whole_ body that is.

Hannibal had decided that he would write a letter to Clarice. However tomorrow was the day before her birthday. Maybe she deserved a present. Which would be delivered, politely of course, in person.

* * *

Clarice pushed down harder on the accelerator. She was already hitting 80 but wanted to go faster. The quicker the countryside blurred passed her the quicker the pain seemed to leave her body. Short break my arse Mr Pearsall. I got shot in the line of duty doing exactly what I was trained to do and you're trying to get rid of me. To hide me away until it dies down. 

Clarice was glad she had thrown that apparent offer back in their faces and she was still in current employment. Albeit her present assignment was purely an interview with one Mason Verger. Verger had rung with what he called new information for the Lecter case. Clarice doubted it would help greatly in the arrest of the Doctor. If he didn't want to be found then he wouldn't Clarice thought; but at least anything to do with this man would be interesting. Even in his absence Hannibal Lecter was able to enthral an audience with, well, anything about him was more exciting than paper work.

* * *

"She has just arrived sir. Would you like me to send her straight up?" 

"Yes. Bring Starling here Cordell and the x-ray. I want that as well,"

The man who was originally Verger's physician and now merely a fancy nursemaid retreated and scurried back down the stairs.

Moments later he returned with a confident looking young woman and a large unremarkable brown envelope which he set down on the bedside table.

"Thank you Cordell. You can now start preparing my lunch," Mason's voice made a harsh guttural sound over the consonants. The bitter look on Cordell's face lingered momentarily before he once again left to do his master's bidding.

"Good morning Mr Verger my name is Agent Clarice Starling. I have come here to interview you about an apparent new lead on the Lecter case,"

"Sit down Agent Starling please. I have been so very eager to talk to you for quite a long time now. To ask a few questions as well," Mason's one good eye slowly crept from left to right.

Clarice was unsure how well Mason could actually see her but his lack of vision did not affect the fact she did not show any discomfort towards his appearance.

"Mr Verger I am here solely to discuss the Lecter case. I have no wish to diverge to you anything about myself you may or may not have seen recently in the papers,"

"Yes of course Agent Starling, very formal aren't you. I'm sure Doctor Lecter liked that in you,"

"Mr Verger I will not even begin to try and analyse the Doctor's feelings because…"

Mason cut her off abruptly amidst this outburst "and that rebellious streak too, how charming. Tell me Agent Starling did you not at one point or another trick Doctor Lecter, refuse to answer his questions and shout at him,"

Clarice opened her mouth to speak but Verger stopped her "Now the last person to exhibit such rudeness I believe was a Mr Frederick Chilton, now deceased."

"That accusation has not been proved Mr Verger,"

"Indeed but I want to ask you something Agent Starling," Mason's hard consonants rang out, "Why are you still alive when everyone else to ever cross Doctor Lecter is dead? Why did he never come after you?"

Clarice seemed to regard Mason for a long time. She appeared almost puzzled as if no-one had presented her with this point of view before. "I don't know why Mr Verger."

"I do," Mason left this comment drifting then he moved on apparently forgetting what he had just said. "In the brown envelope on the table you will find an x-ray from Brazil that may interest you. Good day to you Agent Starling,"

After he flicked the light off Clarice stood up, grasped the envelope and left; briefly acknowledging Cordell on her way out. She was still trying to decipher Verger's comments.

Cordell had returned to Mason's side. "What would you like me to do sir?"

"Call the boys Cordell. Tell them they are going to take a little trip to the States. They've got some hunting to do. The plan will be set in motion Cordell. Lecter will be brought out of hiding and I'll need Agent Starling under lock and key."


	2. Setting Out

Here is the first part and I've included my character Alan Sharpe who I used in Shattered Life (the Paul Krendler protege) for those who haven't read my first fic. As usual the disclaimer applies that the characters belong to Thomas Harris but the plot is mine.

Please keep the reviews coming - they help inspire me to write more even quicker and I'm still looking for a beta to edit my work if anyone is interested.

**Death Trap**

Part One – Setting Out

"Why you? I mean of all the cases why did I get stuck with frigid Frieda in her dark dungeon?"

"Because kissing Krendler's arse will only get you to the same level of power as his level of intellect. Not very high is it Agent Sharpe?" Clarice smiled fakely before turning back to her computer screen.

"God I can't believe this. There are people out there doing work that is actually going to make a difference in the world and I'm here, bored to death, while you trace some old x-ray,"

"What work were you thinking about Sharpe? Undercover operations, drug busts and shoot outs. Do you really believe that if you shoot the bad guys they'll give you a medal?" Anger was now flashing behind Clarice's eyes. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but the FBI's is not like that,"

"Jeez who blew your fuse Starling?" Sharpe edged closer. One of his inane qualities was his continued desire to open any can of worms he discovered and right now his aim was to pry a little deeper. Just because I have a chance of getting to the top one day Starling is no reason for you to be jealous."

Clarice stared at him, unmoving ice cool eyes that appeared to penetrate right through. "Crawling up the career ladder, while worshipping those around you is a pitiable excuse for a life. You want a position where you can order others around you to try and make up for something. Let me guess. A shit childhood where mummy and daddy were always fighting with each other until poor little Alan came along and they thought it would be even better to take it out on him. Am I wrong?"

Sharpe's face twitched to the side as abuse beyond simple insults knocked him so very close to the line of control. His hands had clenched tightly and if his nails had been uncut they would be drawing thin lines of blood. Yet he merely stood there, unsure of what he should do and of Starling's future intentions.

Clarice abruptly stood up and ripped a sheet from the printer. She cared little that she could have received a punch in the face from Sharpe and even less about his possible damaged emotional state.

Breezing past him she tossed an "I'm done for today," flippantly over her shoulder before heading home to a large Jack Daniels.

* * *

Clarice sat alone in her duplex. Ardelia had gone out for the night leaving the building unusually quiet. The television had started off as a distraction but Clarice had switched it off when she found her mind had been wandering far away from the subject matter.

The x-ray had proved Doctor Lecter had now gone to extreme lengths to alter his appearance. Mason's information had provided her with little else as she was sure the Doctor was now very far away from the surgery he had visited.

Glancing at the clock Clarice realised in less than three hours it would be her birthday. She frowned then, what a great celebration she would have this year. Sad and lonely.

The phone ringing interrupted her train of thought and she scrambled off the couch to go and answer it. On the fifth ring Clarice grabbed it from the kitchen counter.

"Hello"

"Agent Starling?"

Clarice grimaced at the distinct voice. "Um, Mr Verger what do you want?"

"He's here. I came with two police officers but he killed them and he said he'd kill me too. I need your help Agent Starling. You can tell him to stop,"

Clarice was momentarily lost after this message. It took her another 20 seconds to repeat it in her head dropping the harsh accent to make sure she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Where are you?"

"17 Falcion Way, you know the big disused building,"

"Yes," Starling scribbled the address on a piece of paper. "I'll be there in 10 minutes, tell him I'm coming,"

The phone cut off then and Clarice slammed it down before running to get her gun and shoving it in her bag. She did not even consider calling the FBI for backup. Was this because she did not fear Doctor Lecter or because she was over confident in her own abilities?

Grabbing her keys she flung open the door and stepped out so quickly she could not stop herself crashing into the man outside.

"Shit," the collision knocked her backwards but she regained her footing quickly.

"Jesus Starling if I knew you were literally going to walk all over me I wouldn't have even bothered coming,"

"God Sharpe what the hell are you doing here?"

"The x-ray came back from the lab after you left and Crawford told me to bring along the findings. I don't see why it couldn't wait until tomorrow but he said you would want to know now,"

"I've got no time for this. Mason's called and he said Dr Lecter's here!" Clarice didn't know why she was telling Sharpe this, maybe to try and get him to leave.

"Holy shit where?"

"Falcion Way, I have to go now!" Starling shouted before walking to her car.

If I was to arrest one of the Top Ten Most Wanted. Sharpe was already imagining himself promoted firing Crawford's annoying arse.

"I'm coming with you Starling," he wrenched open the passenger door and had barely closed it before Starling had shot off down the road.

* * *

10 Minutes after Starling had set out with her unwanted accomplice a sleek supercharged black Jaguar purred silently up to her door. The car door opened and a figure dressed in black got out. He carried in his hand a small bag which he set down while he picked to lock.

Shutting the door behind him Hannibal explored the whole duplex and concluded that Starling was nowhere to be found. Yet he could smell that scent he remembered from his dungeon days. L'Air du Temps and Evyan skin cream. She had been here recently. Returning to the kitchen Hannibal picked up a small scrap of paper.

17 Falcion Way.

But why would you go there Little Starling he mused, I think I will have to go and find out.


	3. Killers and Trappers

Sorry for the wait I've been on holiday in Florence. Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.  
I want to thank my new beta JetNoir for helping me with this chapter.

Reviews much appreciated.

**Death Trap**

Part Two – Killers and Trappers

A dark night sky had swept over Washington bringing with it a choking cover of black cloud that fell so low it appeared to cast its own foreboding shadows.

Clarice pulled her Mustang partially off the road and backed into one of the disused garages. The only noises came from loading her colt .45 before she stepped out and locked up the car.

The initial adrenaline rush seemed to have worn off Sharpe and he now seemed painstakingly aware of exactly what he was doing. His fingers fumbled slightly as he clicked the safety of his gun causing him to curse into the silence.

"Quiet," Clarice muttered. She now wished she had been on her own, not with this egotistical jerk that would, in no doubt, sell his story of how he bravely overcame an evil madman: Hannibal Lecter, to The Tattler and any other newspaper in a five mile radius.

The pair slowly began to make their way passed the empty warehouses, edging closer to the largest building visible which was number 17. Their progress was slowed as Starling checked each alleyway they walked by. Not that it was a great help she thought, ten criminals could be hiding in the darkness armed to the teeth. But it would be unwise to switch on a light as it would draw far too much unwanted attention.

Carlo, Piero and Tommaso were waiting together in number 17 Falcion Way. It had been a quarter of an hour since Mason had phoned giving them the news that Clarice was on her way. So far they had not heard anything that would indicate someone was approaching so Carlo had sent his two boys outside to get a better view.

"Remember," he warned them, "Mason wants her alive so hit her with the tranquilliser. If she dies you know you're as good as dead too,"

Piero set himself up to the side of the steps in front of the building; he held a small handgun, whereas Tommaso, who carried the tranq, walked out further into the darkness and crouched behind the large garbage cans. They gave him adequate cover but a slightly restricted view.

Starling and Sharpe had now made it to the side road that would lead them up to their destination. Peering round the corner Starling scanned the area and saw no sign of movement. She motioned to Sharpe to go around behind her and he began walking down the right of the street while Clarice edged over to the left.

They were halfway down the intimidating alley when the attack happened. Sharpe had been too busy gazing up at the building to notice where his feet were going. He stumbled over some old cardboard boxes before knocking over one of the garage cans.

It was then that Tommaso leapt from his hiding place and fired at Sharpe. The tranquiliser dart hit him squarely in the shoulder, but Tommaso heard the distinct male cry and shouted to Piero, "She's not alone!"

Sharpe had slumped sideways against the wall as the drugs began to take effect. He raised his gun and tried to shoot at his assailant but the bullets flew wide and merely smashed some half broken windows.

Piero immediately began to return fire. His clearer vision gave him an easy target.

"FBI, put your gun down!" shouted Clarice. She started running towards Piero, who turned to face her. Clarice threw herself to the ground as bullets ripped through the air where her head had been just moments before.

"Don't shoot her!" Clarice heard the shouts as she frantically crawled towards the garbage cans. Her wrist, which had stopped her smashing her head when she dived, was now throbbing and she was trying to calm her shallow quick breaths.

It had gone quiet once more and Clarice couldn't see anyone in the darkness. She reached out her hand but instantly withdrew it when she found it was covered in blood.

A slow panic washed over her but then there was a hiss and a bright light flickered near number 17. Carlo had run out and lit a flare, which he now threw down the alley. It left a burning trail across the sky before falling and landing barely 5 feet from Clarice.

The scene illuminated showed a woman hunched close to the body of a man. Clarice could now clearly see Sharpe sprawled out in the road. One of Piero's shots had compacted in the side of his head and others were lodged in his chest. Starling was sitting in a pool of blood, none of which appeared to be her own.

Launching to her feet she sprinted across the alley trying desperately to get out of the light. Slamming into the opposite wall she turned and tried to head back to the main road.

Tears from the exertion lined her face as she reached the corner.

The blow from Piero's weapon knocked her sideways. Clarice fell and lay unmoving in the alley.

More footsteps were heard approaching. "Where is she?"

"I got her, don't worry,"

Tommaso stepped closer, "She isn't…"

"Out cold,"

A small moan from Clarice caused them to turn but she made no attempt to get up.

"Help me get her inside. And you better clear up that other mess as well," he jerked his head to where Sharpe lay.

Once back inside the old building Piero carried Starling into a room near the back. The cut that the barrel of his gun had made on her head had stopped bleeding but one side of her face was now completely red.

The room had no windows and only one door. The walls were bare with peeling murky grey paint. Clarice was tied to a chair in the middle.

Carlo had reappeared to watch over the proceedings. When he was satisfied he retreated to another room carrying with him a cell phone.

He returned minutes later to talk with Piero and Tommaso.

"Mason's just called," he said.

Fixing his eyes on Clarice he smiled.

"There's been a change of plan,"


	4. Execution

Here is part three - I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger. I'm back at school now and my new teachers decided it would be an excellent idea to have a test the second day back (lovely) but I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Thanks to my beta JetNoir for all your helpful advice and all reviews (constructive criticism as well) are welcome.

**Death Trap**

Part Three – Execution

Clarice groaned and slowly lifted her head up. Her eyes were forced shut again due to the bright light and her head throbbing where she had been hit. When she tried to lift her hand up to examine the wound Clarice only succeeded in pulling the ropes, which held her wrists, tighter. The young woman found her ankles were tied just as securely, to the chair legs.

Carlo, Piero and Tommaso were outside the room talking quickly in hushed voices.

"Understand guys? You stay outside this room until it's done OK?"

Piero and Tommaso nodded at Carlo and his authoritative tone. The leader of the Sards then entered the back room quickly shoving a long strip of dark cloth into his pocket.

Clarice, who had been staring at the blank walls, now turned to face the noise of the one door to the room as it was opened. She stared at the face that was unrecognisable to her and instantly broke out into a sweat when she saw the unwavering eyes and slightly smug smile. A professional, who knows what he's doing and obviously enjoys his work.

"Agent Starling, a pleasure to meet you at last. After all I have heard so much about you."

"What do you want from me?" Clarice tried to place the thick foreign accent. Spain or Italy perhaps. Definitely not an American.

"So very direct aren't you," Carlo paused and began slowly pacing around the room, "let's just say Agent Starling a mutual acquaintance of ours is very interest in you. Or to be more accurate he is interested in a good friend you have."

"Listen to me; you know I work for the FBI. Well they can get you what you want. Money, transport. If you can let me go…"

"No. I don't think I will be doing that,"

"But you won't be able to get anything by keeping me here,"

"Now that is where you are wrong Agent Starling," Carlo approached Clarice and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. It immediately fell out again when Clarice flinched and snapped her head backwards. Carlo seemed to ignore this and continued, "Such a pretty face you have. And when you're in trouble a certain, how you say er, guardian angel may come and lend a hand. He did show a lot of interest in you in the past, and he let you live. Something rare to happen to a person once they've met him,"

Clarice's head was bowed and her eyes stared at the ground. "You want Doctor Lecter, don't you?" she paused for a moment her brow creased in concentration. "But why have you captured me. Mr Verger said on the phone to me that Dr Lecter was already here,"

"Now that Agent Starling was not exactly the truth, you see. Why would Hannibal Lecter come here to risk being captured if he didn't think it was worth it hmm?"

"Mason Verger set me up. He planned this didn't he? To keep me here kicking and screaming while all the newspapers print about the poor missing FBI Agent. Then when the Doctor comes to find Verger can take his revenge,"

"Clever girl, but you added a little bit extra there. You see…" Carlo bent closer to Clarice "Mr Verger does not want you kicking and screaming," The breath caught in Starling's throat. "Time is money and all that. It is very hard these days to keep a prisoner under constant guard with no-one else interfering. It's much easier when they don't talk, walk…or breathe."

"No," shouted Clarice "You can't do this,"

"Alas Agent Starling it's time to say goodbye,"

Carlo took the cloth out of his pocket and ripped it cleanly into two pieces. Ignoring Clarice's cries of protest he wrenched her jaw down and gagged her, tying a tight knot at the back of her head.

"A bullet to the head is a very quick death but I don't suppose you'd want to see it coming,"

The other piece of cloth was wound around her eyes forming a very effective blindfold that blocked out all the light.

Clarice was still struggling against the restraints, even trying to tip over the chair so Carlo smacked her hard over her already injured temple. Though still conscious the movements stilled. This is it Starling thought. Alone until the end.

"Ready when you are Agent Starling." Carlo turned squarely to face her, his back to the door. He thumbed the safety off his gun.

"After ten shall we say?"

"10,"

"9,"

"8,"

"7,"

"6,"

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

The door opened.

"Piero, Tommaso you fucking idiots. I told you not to come in until I'd killed her,"

A voice rang out.

"I'd never let that happen."


	5. Sunset Road

Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry if you have all been left hanging for far longer than you would have liked. I'll try and get the next part up within the next couple of weeks.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris and thanks again to my brillaint beta JetNoir.

**Death Trap**

Part Four – Sunset Road

_Realisation,_

_Used to happen only when I dreamed,_

_My mind would not stop my heart from showing,_

_Where I was meant to be._

_But now my eyes are clearer,_

_When I'm awake what do I see?_

_My lover I thought was a fantasy,_

_Came and rescued me._

Clarice's breath hitched in her throat when she heard that voice. That eerie yet so _familiar_ voice. He sounded so calm but she wasn't surprised by this. After all she had been through nothing would surprise her anymore.

One set of footsteps steadily drew nearer while Clarice heard another shift more frantically.

Carlo cried out, "Who are…" but his words were suddenly cut off and he made a short choking sound before collapsing to the ground.

Clarice sensed a figure move toward her and kneel down.

"Clarice, can you hear me?"

Strong hands reached around her head untying the blindfold and pulling the gag out of her mouth.

Clarice blinked as once again bright lights flooded her vision. She then slowly lifted her eyes to regard her rescuer.

"Doctor Lecter,"

The concern on the Doctor's face ebbed a little when the woman in front of him spoke softly. Carefully he raised his hands to inspect the wound on the side of her head.

"Why are you here Doctor Lecter?"

"I'll spare you the exact details Clarice but after I heard about your recent troubles with the FBI I thought I'd come and give you a birthday gift,"

As the Doctor talked Clarice felt the ropes around her wrists and ankles loosen.

"When visiting your house however, I was dismayed to find it empty,"

"Then how did you know where I was?" Clarice interrupted.

Stepping in front of her again Hannibal continued, "You should really be careful leaving bits of paper around with addresses scribbled on them. I guess I just had to use my detective skills Clarice." He winked before tilting his head to the side.

"Can you walk Clarice?"

"I don't know she mumbled in reply. Staggering to her feet she suddenly realised how weak her legs felt. Dr Lecter caught her in his arms when she lurched sideways.

"Perhaps I should carry you then,"

Clarice regarded him sceptically for a moment.

"I must remind you Clarice time is very likely running down on us so we must leave now,"

Gingerly the young woman wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and he hoisted her up. Turning back towards the door Clarice had her first full view of Carlo who was sprawled on the floor. His eyes gaped open as did his neck which the Doctor had obviously sliced clean across with his harpy.

Noticing where her expression lay Hannibal spoke up.

"I think you'd agree with me Clarice that was quite necessary."

"Hmm," Clarice's brow creased as she thought, "That's the second person to die when they were about to kill me. But I'm sure the FBI would not bat an eyelid over this,"

Hannibal had moved swiftly back to the exit.

"The media Clarice is an extremely dangerous weapon, but I'm sure you already knew that,"

When they were out of the room Hannibal turned left and approached the front door. Clarice saw another pair of legs lying on the ground half in the shadows.

"Two deaths this evening Clarice,"

Why did he always know what she was thinking Clarice mused as Hannibal opened the door and stepped out.

"Wait Dr Lecter. Two deaths? I'm sure earlier there were three…"

Piero punched quickly and hard as he ran out. The surprise of the blow more than anything sent the Doctor lurching to the left. His grip on Clarice loosened and she fell down the remainder of the stairs, landing on a heap at the bottom.

Hannibal whirled round with his knife drawn but Piero was no longer behind him. He began to descend the remainder of the steps towards Clarice who was groaning and trying to sit up.

Piero waited until the Doctor was near the young woman before he struck again. Diving out from the other side of the alley Clarice watched in horror as Hannibal received blows to his nose and left eye. However this time Piero was not as quick to flee and Clarice saw a glint of silver cut thinly through air and flesh.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked when he was once again crouched beside her.

Clarice nodded. She was not alarmed about the splatters of blood on the Doctor's clothes and cheeks but the trail of deep red from his nose concerned her.

"Are you alright Doctor Lecter?" She motioned to the only blood on his face that was his own.

"Superficial I believe Clarice. No permanent damage,"

She watched as his tongue flicked across his upper lip catching the few drops of crimson that resided there. He then once again lifted her into his arms.

"We shall attempt our escape again then Clarice and thank you for the advanced warning by the way. I'll trust there will be no other surprises."

"Not for you Doctor, but I hesitate to enquire where we you are going to take me,"

"We're going to take a short car trip to a place I'm borrowing for a while. After all I still haven't given you your birthday gift Clarice,"

The sun would be rising in a few hours as a sleek Jaguar drove off into the distance.


	6. Future Prospects

**Death Trap**

Part Five – Future Prospects

In reality the journey took a mere half hour but Clarice was lost through most of it staring blankly out of the window. The injury to the side of her head hurt but it was not enough pain to distract her train of thought. Several times her eyes were drawn to the figure driving but they quickly snapped back when the young woman thought the Doctor might just stare back.

It was not an awkward silence nor was it comfortable. It was simply a time when two people could reflect their actions, both past and present in each other's company.

As her surroundings became slightly more familiar Clarice shifted in her seat. The roads were becoming narrower and quieter, although at this time of night nowhere was busy.

Finally Hannibal pulled the Jaguar into a wide driveway. The house must be a summer home Clarice thought. It appeared neat but not lived in from the outside.

The Doctor was already opening the passenger door when Clarice reached for her seatbelt. He seemed happy to let her walk slowly for herself this time but he made sure his own arm was wrapped securely around her waist.

"The Chesapeake Doctor? A little too close to home don't you think?"

"I'm afraid this was the best I could do on such short notice Clarice. However I assure you _we _won't be staying long."

Clarice had little time to consider the full implications of this statement as Hannibal had opened the door and ushered her inside. The house was modern, not entirely furnished to Doctor's good taste she imagined. He directed her to a small bathroom telling her that he would just be a moment as he grabbed some supplies to treat her wounds.

Clarice sat down and rested her head on her hands. Inside she was raging a silent war with her conscious. "Why am I here? I'm with a wanted criminal,"

_But he rescued you._

"He's dangerous though. What about all the people he has killed,"

_But you're safe now._

"Yes but for how long, what if I cross him?"

_You've done that before remember. Mason knew it. He said he knew why you're still alive when everyone else to ever exhibit rudeness to Lecter was dead._

"Why did he come and save me then?"

_Mason knew he would. Mason figured it out. You have too, haven't you?_

"Hannibal lo…"

"Clarice?" the voice was soft, "are you alright?"

"Um, yes I'm fine," Clarice stood up and opened the door. "Just thinkin' is all,"

The West Virginian accent slipped out naturally. Hannibal smiled and led Clarice into an open style kitchen and dining room. He at her down at the large table and opened a medium sized first aid box. His movements were precise and while to Doctor worked his attention was drawn back to the young woman in front of him.

"Thank you Doctor Lecter,"

The voice was quiet and Hannibal paused.

"For what Clarice? This might sting by the way,"

"For rescuing me. I guess you can see who your friends are when you're in that situation,"

"You guess Clarice?"

"No. I know the FBI…" she sighed "will never have a love affair with me. I know what everyone says but I thought I could live with that. Maybe I was wrong; maybe I'm not strong enough,"

"Or maybe you are strong enough to realise that after the F-B-I has screwed you over for ten years it would be a much wiser decision to look after yourself than put your trust in an uncaring bureau, uncaring people,"

Clarice remained silent as Hannibal cleared away the first aid supplies and then returned to sit facing her. He assumed her silence was out of shock at his irritated tone more than anything. No one had ever put down what she had worked for while appearing to compliment her at the same time. A single tear slid down Clarice's cheek as she looked up into his eyes.

"I trust you,"

Hannibal's thumb brushed across her face softly wiping away the tear as his lips moved closer. The kiss was gentle. An expression of comfort and understanding. As Hannibal drew back he noted how Clarice's eyes stayed closed but a small smile played lightly across her face.

"Thank you Clarice,"

She opened her eyes slowly to regard him.

"I almost forgot Clarice. I have your birthday present. Wait one moment please,"

Hannibal disappeared briefly before returning with a small package in his hand. Clarice took it albeit slightly hesitantly and began to peel away the exquisite wrapping paper. When left with a box she curiously opened the lid.

_Never forget what he is._

"I must say you give a very appropriate gift Doctor Lecter,"

"Hannibal,"

"Hmmm," Clarice stepped closer to him, "But I must remind you of one little problem we still have. Mason. He knows too much,"

"Later Clarice, later. After all tomorrow is another day."

And with a smile that paralyses most he led her upstairs…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is just an epilogue to come now. Sorry for the long wait but I left this chapter with my brilliant beta JetNoir while I was on holiday. I hope you think it was worth the wait. I look forward to hearing all your comments.

Katy


	7. Epilogue: Aftermath

Well it is finally here, the last part of my story. I know it took a while but I wanted to make sure it was just right. I want to thank my great beta JetNoir for getting this back to me so quickly and for all his great comments.

My next two projects are a sequel to Shattered Life and a fic based on the film The Remains of the Day (another Anthony Hopkins classic). I hope any mysteries about Death Trap will now finally be resolved.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters (except Sharpe)belong to Thomas Harris.

**Death Trap**

Epilogue – Aftermath

A glance at what was left in the new lovers wake:

**The Tattler**

FATAL BLOODBATH PIERCES HEART OF FBI

Four men have been left dead in what police have called an 'extreme act of brutality'.

Yet another incident has been added to the FBI's recent list of over the top shoot outs, and sadly this time it has been released that one of the victims was a federal agent. Echoes of the tragic Evelda Drumgo case which took the life of Special Agent John Brigham hang over the crime scene. Perhaps now the FBI will realise real law enforcement should not result in death on both sides.

The precise details regarding events on the 2nd of July are being kept secret by police and FBI. However it is known that officers reported to Falcion Way, after being told by an anonymous caller that a stolen car had been dumped in the vicinity. The Ford Mustang discovered was not listed as stolen, but was registered to FBI Agent Clarice Starling whose name was in the press recently, when her leadership of the Evelda Drumgo case was severely criticized. The extent of Starling's involvement in this most recent bloodbath is still unclear, but a statement was by released by the FBI yesterday saying 'we are very keen to talk to Agent Clarice Starling over recent events at Falcion Way. Although she is not a suspect in these murders; her current location is unknown, and anyone with information regarding her disappearance should come forward to help try and resolve this case'.

The FBI agent killed has been named as Alan Sharpe. At only 27 Sharpe had a promising career ahead of him, and could have possibly looked forward to further promotions and job opportunities. His funeral will be held later this week and it is expected that many family members, friends and work colleagues will attend to bid farewell to a man who tried to make our society a safer place. The other victims have not yet been identified and possible motives for this attack are still numerous and vague.

If the FBI continues to use such high levels of violence against criminals it can surely be only a matter of time before they strike back. When is someone going to decide what is really too much?

A look at how the media can disguise a greed for power as martyrdom:

Obituaries

Alan David Sharpe (27)

Killed in the line of duty.

Overcame a tough childhood, and had the help of many good friends to get to the respectable position he held. Hoped to one day take on the most senior role of Director of the FBI; where he would be able to introduce new measures to improve the organisation.

Killed whilst thinking of others.

A look at how old friends should understand new beginnings:

Personals

A.A. diAl are Agent

I could never live fully a life in which my heart was empty.

a c**HAN**ce **N**ow **I** **B**et **A**nd **L**ove.

You may not understand why is has to be him but love will rescue you from the worst situation.

I received the greatest gift for my birthday.

A pair of one way wings so I can soar to my new freedom.

Ex Agent Little Bird


End file.
